Mew Valentine
by Raining Eros
Summary: ONESHOT. Ths is a Ryou ands ichigo fanfic, which takes place on Valentines Day. If you don't like this couoke don't reda it, if you like them read it. Kinda fluffy.


Wow Valentines day. Who would think it? Okay well, I have time today to write a story but only because I nearly killed myself doing my chores and homework yesterday. Okay so here t goes. Oh and just so you all know this is a one-shot and a Ryou and Ichigo fan-fic, as per usual. Oh and this is dedicated to a certain pain in the neck who refuses to tell me if I am getting anything on Valentines. Okay well on with the story. Oh and lastly this will probably be really short because I have to go out in a half and hour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own this story.

Mew Valentine 

'Why me?' Ichigo thought as she walked towards the café. 'Why today?' she again wondered. Tears trickled down her face. Some Valentines Day this had turned out to be.

-Flash Back-

Ichigo raced to the park. She was dressed in her signature Mew color. PINK. She wore a pink miniskirt with a pink fitted halter neck top and her hair was tied up with to pink ribbons. In her arms she carried a gift. She hadn't dressed in pink just for fun but rather because today was Valentines Day. Masaya had called the night before and asked her t9o meet him the park that morning.

Reaching the Park she saw Masaya waiting for her on their usual bench, but he was empty handed, 'that's odd.' She thought as she approached him with a smile. When she reached him she said," I'm not late again am I?" Masaya looked up at her and wit a trace of smile said, "No you're early."

"Oh." Ichigo said, puzzled by his tone of voice, he sounded defeated, as if he was resigned to something. Sitting down next to him she passed him his present and was surprised when he handed it back to her. 'What's wrong? She asked now extremely confused.

Masaya resolved him self to do something he had been meaning to do for some time. "Ichigo," he began, as he looked her straight in the eyes "I want to break up."

Ichigo was stunned, had he just said what she thought he said, and as if she were someone else she heard someone, herself? ask, "Why?" Masaya had a pained look n his face as he replied, "Ichigo it hasn't been working, I mean we barely see each other anymore and with your being a mew and always being so busy, that won't change. I also just don't feel that way about you anymore, you are more like my sister than a girlfriend." Having said hat Masaya got up to leave but he felt a light restraining touch, turning he saw Ichigo fiddling with something behind her neck. Seconds later she placed her necklace with the bell on it in his hand, it was the first time she had remove since he had given it to her. "Here, give this to the next one you love." Then she handed m the parcel se had gotten him as valentines gift, "I wouldn't give it to anyone else." She whispered and the she left, leaving him standing there.

-End Flashback-

As Masaya watched her leave, he felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't told her that he had already found another that he loved, he hadn't wanted to hurt her anymore than he already had but know he felt guilt ridden, she had taken it all so well, maybe he should he told her. H then walked off towards a nearby Café where he was going to meet his new girlfriend.

Unbeknownst to both Ichigo and Masaya a third party walked away from the place near the bench. He mused over what he had accidentally overheard. Maybe it was time for him to reveal his feeling, but since she had just broken up with her boyfriend, maybe not. He mused upon this further as he made his way to his intended destination.

The mews watched Ichigo as she served the customers. She had none of her usual lively sprit about her. In fact she was abnormally quiet and polite, she even had served Mint tea and repeatedly refilled her cup for her. She hadn't complained once about being the only one who did any work around the pace. The Mews were becoming really worried, sure she had her down mood but even then she would complain, not today.

Even more concerned than the mews was the third party from earlier, Ryou Shirogane. HE knew what was making her act like this and that only helped to increase his concern because he knew how deeply upset she was. He hadn't even told her off for being late.

Ichigo actually wasn't as upset as everyone thought she was, infact she was felt more regret than sorrow. She thought about what Masaya had said and had to agree wit him. They had been moving towards a breakup for sometime. They simply had nothing in common any more and were no, longer interested in one another. She was always busy and he was always busy. They simply never had time for one another. It had just become time for it end. Come to think of it she hadn't loved him for sometime, she had been going out with him more out of habit than anything else. This brought her to the next topic of thought. Why did she no longer love Masaya? The answer was simple if slightly surprising. She loved some one else. He didn't know she loved him and would probably laugh if she told him, but that was a fact. MAY BE SHE COULD TRY AND TELL HIM NOW THAT SHE WOULDN'T BE CHEATING I SHE DID. Hurriedly she bean working harder as she tried to form a plan in her mind on how to go about it. She was so deep I thought that she didn't even notice that she had refilled Mints cup again.

Still debating about revealing his feelings he went down to the lab and began work. Not much later Keichierro joined him. He simply sat there waiting for Ryou to speak. When Ryou said nothing he decided to prompt him. "You know what's wrong don't you?" Stopping his work he turned to face his friend and partner. "Masaya broke up with her." He said. Keichierro leant back in his chair with a thoughtful look n his face, as Ryou continued. " I accidentally overheard it happen in the park earlier. Now I don't know what to do." Keichierro who was well aware of Ryous feelings for Ichigo understood what he meant. He had watched Ryou for the last four years, much like Ryou had watched Kris and himself. Ever since the Mew project had begun. He had known since the moment Ryou had been so sarcastic to Ichigo, the first time they met, that something was up. Ryou was actually quite good company when not around Ichigo, he was well liked in most social circles and if slightly sarcastic had a rather compassionate nature. But he had reacted instantly to Ichigo and Keichierro had noticed. After a short period of observation he had realized that Ryou was falling in love with her. When he had revealed his suspicions to Ryou he hadn't denied tem and eventually he had admitted it. He loved Ichigo AND IT KILLED HIM TO SEE HER WITH Masaya.

Keichierro thought silently then remarked that Ryou should do what he thought was best, if that was telling her how he felt then so be it.

Ryou was listening to the radio and still trying to make a decision when a song that applied perfectly to his situation came on, silently Ryou listened,

An Everlasting Love 

I've been here all your life  
Watching your crying game  
You were the heaven in my lonely world,  
And he was your sun  
And your rain  
I was losing you before  
I ever held you tight  
Before you ever held me in your arms  
And I won't make you blue  
And maybe an everlasting love will do

Ah, we got an everlasting love  
So tall, so wide, so high  
Above the rumble of thunder down below  
It's your love I need,  
It's the only show  
And it's you want an everlasting dream  
Can take us anywhere are the tears of yesterday  
We killed the pain,  
We blew away the memories  
Of the tears we cried  
And an everlasting love will never die

Take me out of the cold, give me what I've hungered for  
If it's the pleasure of taking  
My heart that you need, then it only makes me  
Love you more  
I was yours before  
The stars were born and you were mine  
I could have saved you all the pain you knew  
And I won't make you cry  
And maybe an everlasting love can try

When the song ended Ryou was silent. Then he made his decision. He was just about to get up when he heard footsteps descending into the lab.

The mews watched as Ichigo suddenly stopped working and made her way down to the lab. Curious and concerned the followed her silently. Keichierro who had just exited the lab had an idea as to what was going to happen so he told the customers they were closing in five minutes and went into the kitchen to clean up.

Ryou turned to see Ichigo enter the lab. Ichigo seeing that Ryou had turned to face her stood on the spot and wrung her hands nervously. The stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence, each waiting for the other to speak first.

Eventually Ryou asked, "What do you want Ichigo?" Ichigo seemed nervous he noted, what on earth could make her nervous of him? Usually she was defiant in his presence. Eventually she said, "To talk." Her answer puzzled Ryou, was she going to tell him about Masaya? Why didn't she talk to the mews they could deal with this better.

Ryou gestured to the seat Keichierro had vacated minutes ago. Ichigo sat down with her legs curled beneath her, a habit formed because of her cat genes.

The mews who were watching from a crack from the ajar door, held their breath, this couldn't be what they thought it was, could it? The all strained there eyes and ears to see and hear what was happening.

Again there was a silence but this time an expectant yet unsure one. Ichigo began, " Ryou I want to tell you that Masaya and I broke up." She stopped expecting a reaction but all she got was a nod that he had heard. Slightly upset that he hadn't reacted she continued. She explained that they had been heading that way and about what had been happening, then she explained how they had broken up and when and then she reached the point where she wanted to tell him why she wasn't upset, nervous she bit her lip.

Ryou listened in silence. He gave a nod whenever she looked at him for confirmation that he had heard. While he listened he marveled at how open she was being about this, especially since it was hi she was talking to. She didn't seem upset at all, he noted, a state of emotion, which bothered him slightly. He then heard and saw her pause. He could see she wanted to say something further. What could it be? And why wasn't she upset? He had to find out.

Leaning forward he pulled her forward into a hug. Ichigo, quite surprised by this move resisted for a moment and then allowed herself to be drawn into his arms and lap. They sat there for a short time an then Ryou spoke for the first time since the beginning, I have a question." Lifting her head off his chest she looked into his blue eyes. Ryou asked," Why aren't you upset?" Ichigo blushed slightly and then answered truthfully, "Because I love you, not Masaya." Ryou looked at her for a few second searching her earnest face and love filled eyes and then let his guard down. Ichigo gasped when she suddenly saw his eyes fill with emotion. Holding her tighter to himself, Ryou said, "I love you too. Always have, always will." Then he brought down his lips onto her waiting ones.

Both reveled in the kiss until they heard a loud CRASH! That caused them to break apart. There on the floor of the lab were four Mews, even Zakuro. Slightly read in the face they all got up and began to congratulate them on finally getting together, Mints exact words were "It's about time you two hard heads got together, but now what am I going to watch for entertainment when I have a tea break." The couple just smiled. Zakuro then ushered the younger Mews out of the lab and winked as she closed the door. The couple then shared an amused smile, "Happy Valentines Day, Ichigo." Ryou said. "Happy Valentines Day Ryou." Replied Ichigo and then they shred several more heated kisses.

The End

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I will admit it, this wasn't the best story I've ever written but I have just written it in thirty minutes, its pretty good considering I'M IN A RUSH. Okay well I've must go but please review. Oh and if it was corny you can say so because I admit it is. Bye


End file.
